


Summertime Date

by IneffableAziandCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAziandCrowley/pseuds/IneffableAziandCrowley
Summary: A mini fic I wrote while waiting for my friends to arrive at the beach. I saw the views and thought this would be a cute fic!





	Summertime Date

The sun was beating down on the soft sand, a similar colour to Aziraphale's hair. The angel sat on a stripy towel with a pair of Crowley's perched on his nose.

"Do I look good?" The angel grinned 

"Ineffable, darling"

Aziraphale blushed as his companion settled down next to him in all black, his red hair shining in the sun with a pair of matching glasses.

It was their first date since the Apocalypse that never happened, after Aziraphale confessed his attraction for his demon counterpart and to his surprise the demon softly planted a kiss on the angel's forehead.

They sat together eating ice-cream, Crowley had a strawberry ice lolly and Aziraphale an ice cream cone.

The angel grinned as he started to eat the frozen treat and his partner watched him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Look over there Angel!" Crowley smiled, pointing over the sea, diverting Aziraphale's attention. 

As the angel looked back, Crowley gently touched the tip of Aziraphale's nose and grinned devilishly as he took a photo.

Crowley turned the phone and showed the angel the photo, he was grinning with a blob of ice-cream on his nose. The angel blushed as he wiped it off with a pocket handkerchief that he carried with him at all times.

His nose scrunched as he grinned, one of the things Crowley found irresistible about the sweet angel.

Crowley leant in, his eyes meeting Aziraphale's and before he knew it he was softly kissing him.


End file.
